The Next Morning
by ShadowValley
Summary: Follows "Exist" Alex's observations the morning after she and Bobby make love for the first time.


The Next Morning

Follows "Exist"

AN: This is rated "M" as in R, not "M" as in NC-17. No explicit sex, just language, nudity and lots of talk about sex. Sorry, girls.

AN2: This takes place the morning after "Exist." You don't really _have _to read "Exist," though of course I would prefer that you did, naturally. :) And why deprive yourself of ten chapters of some decent smut?

ooo

"Bobby?" Alex called from the bed.

"Mm-hm?" he acknowledged from the hotel bathroom.

"Why are you getting dressed in the next room when I undressed you and fucked you silly last night?" she wondered innocently.

He came out with a towel around his waist, grinning. He kissed her delicately on the lips. "We did not _fuck_, Alexandra," he insisted. "We made love."

"Three times," Alex reminded him. She smiled and cradled his cheek. "Hmm, I know it was lovemaking. It just sounded funnier that way, that's all." She bit her lip, lost in thought. "But you know, if you ever want to fuck me, that's fine. That would be fun once in a while. For a change, I mean." She scrunched up her brow. "But really, why did you go into the bathroom?"

He shrugged. "Habit, I guess."

She nodded. Frowning, she reached for his towel. "Take this thing off!"

He moved to stop her. "Alex, we don't have time," he said, trying to reign in his libido, which was already raging, as Alex was still sitting on the bed naked.

Alex nodded, looking perfectly innocent. "Oh, I know. I'm not trying to seduce you. I just want to look at you."

Bobby furrowed his brow. "Um... Why?"

She gaped, incredulous. "Why?! Because you're gorgeous, doofus! Towel off now!" She pulled it to the floor, and before he could reach for it, snatched it up and sat on top of it, smirking. "Do whatever you need to do, and I'll just stand around and stare at you, deal?"

Bobby smiled and looked at the floor. "Um, this is going to sound rude, Alex, but would you mind putting _your _clothes on? It's not that I don't enjoy the view, I do, I really do. It's just that... I enjoy it a little too much, and if I get much more of it, we might have a... problem."

Alex laughed and got up off the bed, heading for the drawer where she'd stashed her clothes. Not able to be completely innocent, Bobby watched her as she walked across the room naked. He took a deep breath, forcing himself not to get hard. Her backside wiggled, so squeezable, so smooth. Her breasts bounced cheerfully, crying out for him to cup them in his hands; take them into his mouth and suck them for a while, say, the rest of the day maybe. _Breathe, Bobby_, he reminded himself.

Noticing his gaze, Alex shot him a flattered smile. "Down, boy." She pulled on her underwear. "See, that's the advantage of being a woman: I can stare at you naked all the live long day and no one will ever know that I'm horny as hell. My panties will be soaked all day today and I-"

"Alex," Bobby said in a warning tone. "I'm serious. You need to stop talking like that."

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up. You want me to talk about the Yankees or something? Get your mind off it?" She fastened her bra hastily as to not torment him anymore.

Bobby laughed as he reached for his watch. "Maybe you'd just better keep that kissable mouth shut for a little while." To underscore the point, he leaned over and gave her an intimate but restrained kiss.

Alex smiled. "Deal, Bub."

"I have to go shave," he explained, feeling like he was asking permission.

"You shave? Huh. Just when I think you have no more surprises left for me. Then again, you gave me three 'surprises' last night, didn't you?"

"Alex!"

"Sorry, sorry! Go shave. I'll just follow you. You won't even know I'm there."

Alex gazed at Bobby as he stood in front of the mirror. His legs were lean and strong. She remembered fondly how she'd felt them spasm and twitch when she'd made him come. Her eyes moved up to his thighs, so toned and tight. She wanted to repeat what she'd done last night - crawl between his legs and kiss those thighs all over until she could feel his erection rubbing up against the top of her head.

And there was his little bottom. She loved it. So round and adorable, so delightfully squishy under her hands. It took every ounce of her self-control not to walk right up behind him and give it a good squeeze. But male genitalia keep no secrets, and he wouldn't appreciate anyone else's knowing about their morning's diversions. _Or lack thereof_, she thought ruefully.

As he busied himself washing off the remnants of shaving lotion, she took some time to study his back. Muscular and taught. She'd love to feel the hot flesh under her hands, massaging him. It was something she hadn't done last night, and something for her to look forward to, maybe tonight. She imagined kneading that skin, stopping periodically to kiss and suck his spine. And moving her hands up to those arms. They didn't have rippling muscles, but they were masculine and comfortable and had felt so good wrapped around her small body.

_Now if only he would turn around so I can take in the rest of him_...

She could see Bobby stiffen under her gaze, self-conscious. "Alex?" He said, tentative. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?"

"Definitely not."

Bobby did his best to keep his back to her as he dressed. He frowned. "Are you going to..." He could barely believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Behave yourself today?"

Alex lifted her right palm. "Scout's honor. I'll be professional, I'll be discreet, modest, etc." Behind his back, she smirked. "And tonight, when we get back here, I'll welcome you with legs wide open."

Bobby groaned. It was going to be a _long _day.

ooo

Please review!


End file.
